Wait Before You Leave
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Instead of letting go once they were both standing, she shifted her hand and laced their fingers together. A shy grin spread over her face and she glanced up at him. He was staring at her, a soft smile pulling up a corner of his lips. "What are you doing?" He whispered. Pairing: Ladynoir


**ee day 1 of the lovesquare fluff week is finally done! I struggled a lot with this one for some reason so I hope it turned out okay in the end**

**enjoy!**

**...**

It was a quiet night in Paris. Everyone was staying warm and cozy inside, and even Hawkmoth had seemingly decided to take a break from akumatizing people. While it was nice to not have to have a rest from fighting akumas, Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't help but be a bit suspicious that Hawkmoth was planning something during his absence. It had been almost a week and not a single akuma had shown up in that time. Which led to the two of them deciding to patrol a little more regularly than their usual weekly meetup _just in case_. Although, right now, they could hardly claim they were _patrolling_. At least, not seriously patrolling. Sure, they were keeping an eye out for akumas, but mostly they were just sitting peacefully, enjoying each other's company and half-dozing as they watched the occasional car pass below them.

Eventually, Ladybug yawned and lifted her head from Chat Noir's shoulder. "It's getting late. We should probably get home." She murmured but made no move to get up.

He nodded. "I guess we should." He paused. "It's a school day tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Uh huh."

"Guess we better go then." He sighed and reluctantly pushed himself to his feet, then held out his hand to help her to hers. She took it and he tugged her up.

Instead of letting go once they were both standing, she shifted her hand and laced their fingers together. A shy grin spread over her face and she glanced up at him. He was staring at her, a soft smile pulling up a corner of his lips. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

She ducked her head again. "I like the way your hand fits in mine, Chaton."

His cheeks turned pink under his mask and his fingers tightened minutely around hers, his thumb rubbing tiny circles over her knuckles. Her breath caught in her throat. His free hand reached out to take her other one and tug her a little closer. "Want to know something?" He murmured, and Ladybug looked up, meeting his eyes, her heart pounding at the expression she found there.

"What?"

"I like the way your hand fits in mine too." He grinned and she couldn't help but grin as well.

They stood there for a long moment, still holding hands, neither wanting to be the first to let go. "Hey LB?" Chat Noir whispered.

"Mm?"

"Before you leave, may I-" He swallowed. "May I kiss you?"

If Ladybug thought she felt breathless before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

Her eyes widened and she stared up at him in surprise. "What?" Did she hear him right?

"A-ah never mind, I'm sorry!" He babbled nervously, trying to pull his hands away from hers, but she held tight. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. We really should uh- we should get home. Seeing as it's late and all…" His rambling trailed off as she pulled him close to her again.

Without saying a word, she reached up on her tippy toes stopping just centimetres from his lips and waiting there. With a sharp intake of breath, he leaned down and closed the distance.

The kiss lasted barely a second before they pulled away slightly, happy unbelieving giggles bubbling from the both of them, preventing them from leaning back in to kiss again. "W-well, we really do need to get going." She said softly. "Or we might not get up on time tomorrow."

"It will have been worth it." He said, but let go of one of her hands anyway. The other he pulled up to his lips to press a gentle kiss to the back of it. Her heart fluttered. "Sweet dreams, Bugaboo."

A smile spread across her face. "Sweet dreams, Chaton. See you tomorrow night as well?"

He beamed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, My Lady."

And with that, they finally let go of each other's hand and headed their separate ways, an unmistakable lovesick look on both their faces.

**...**

**and done! let me know what you think, and make sure to catch the rest of the fluff week! **


End file.
